


So Stay For Awhile

by geckoholic



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Baggage, Holly Poly, Morning After, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic
Summary: Sypha and her boys on the first morning after.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 12
Kudos: 196
Collections: Holly Poly 2019





	So Stay For Awhile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



> Based, sort of, on your prompts wrt to how the boys might react when they find themselves in a poly relationship. The result is... not quite what I expected at first? Ah. They do have a mind of their own sometimes. I hope you like it!
> 
> Not beta-read, so all remaining mistakes are most definitely mine.
> 
> Title is from "In The Afternoon" by Josef Salvat.

Sypha stretches out in bed and yawns with relish. The sun is just peaking through the intricate glass windows of the castle, the sheets are nice and cozy – not least of all due to the combined body warmth of three people – and she's pleasantly sore in all the right places. It's bright and wonderful morning, and she wriggles out of Trevor's embrace, grinning when he grunts in protest, and shifts in order to extend a hand and reach for Alucard. She wants to pull him closer, wants them to become one again. She's still reeling from the sights and sensations of the previous night, her boys together, her boys touching her, her boys in perfect harmony for once as they all chase completion together. 

What a fun way to start this new day it'd be, to make love to one another once more. In the warm glow of the early morning light this time, nothing hidden between them, everything laid bare – 

Except other side of the bed is empty. Alucard must have already gotten up. Sypha feels for the sheets that used to cover his body, finds them pulled to the side. He must have woken a whole ago; the space Alucard vacated has already cooled down, much like he's never been there in the first place. She frowns. 

Alucard is but a boy, and yet his world has tilted on its axis more than once in the past two years. Now he's fallen into bed with not only a woman, but also a man, at the same time, and Sypha would bet her right hand it's been his first time to begin with. That's a lot to digest, even for a half-vampire who thinks he's more mature than her and Trevor combined. 

She very carefully wriggles out of Trevor's arms, encircling her, and sits up, swings her legs out of bed and pulls on the nightrobe she so gleefully discarded onto the floor last night. There's no way she's going to let Alucard brood this on out all on his own. She pulls the robe tightly around her body – the rest of the castle isn't nearly as cozy and warm as their bed – and sets out on her search. There's a few places Alucard would seek out when he's in a pensive mood, and sure enough, she finds him in Lisa Tepes's study. He sits on her desk, staring at her books. Sypha almost thinks twice of it, hesitant to intrude on his silent conversations with his late mother's lingering presence in the room, felt in the way only a loving son can recall, but... he might get himself on the wrong path. He might cultivate regret, rather than remember the joy the all gave each other last night. And Sypha can't let that happen. 

She says his name, and he turns, smiling in that way he has, fond and melancholic and knowing. Too old for his years. Too young for his body. 

“Ah, Sypha. Good morning.” He points at the chair in front of the desk, but she shakes her head and instead climbs onto the desk to sit by his side, snuggling up against him. He goes still for a moment, but then he puts an arm around her and leans down to kiss her hair. “I didn't mean to scare you. I don't... I don't regret it, if that's what you think.” 

Sypha nods. “I'm glad to hear that.” She doesn't prompt him further, just sits there, pressed to his side, and waits. Nothing good ever comes from cornering Alucard; he talks on his own terms, or not at all. 

“That was the first time.” He smiles, the most adorable little blush spreading on his cheek. Sypha didn't think that was possible, before last night. Now it makes heat pool low in her belly, the knowledge that Alucard also blushes when he's aroused, his cheeks red, the tips of his ears tinted with it as well, and all the way down to his chest. Desire flares up again, the memory enveloping her, but now's not the time. She's here to listen, and she lifts her head to search for his gaze. Alucard heaves a sigh. “That was the first time I've ever been with someone. Anyone. Like that.” 

“I know,” she replies, and after his eyes go wide with alarm, she shushes him, patting his arm. “You did very well for a virgin. But it still showed, and there's no shame in it.” 

He shakes his head. “That's not... I'm not worried about _my performance_.” 

And of course, she should have known. That be something she'd expect out of Trevor, but not Alucard. He wears confidence like another layer to his exquisite attire, even though they've both seen the cracks in that facade by now, her and Trevor, a glimpse behind the curtain that means more than getting naked together. 

She waits him out again, and only when the silence stretches out for minutes and he doesn't seem ready or willing to continue, she lifts herself up enough to kiss his lips – chaste, a ghost of a thing, too quick for him to reciprocate – and asks, “Then what are you worried about?” 

He averts is eyes, and she can hear him, feel him take a deep breath. “Can you promise me that you'll stay, this time? Both of you?” 

“Yes,” Sypha says without hesitation, and Alucard stares back at her, as if stunned by her immediate reply. “I mean I can't promise that we'll always stay here,” she amends. “But the three of us, we'll stay together. Alright? We're not leaving you behind again. Where we go, you go.” 

Alucard nods slowly. His fingers curl around the edge of the desk, and Sypha wouldn't be surprised to find he's left a hand imprint on the sturdy old wooden surface. Sometimes he still doesn't know his strength. 

She hops of the desk and holds out her hand. “Come back to bed with me, Alucard. I'm not quite ready to let it be the day after, yet.” 

He doesn't reply, but he yields and takes her offered hand, following her out of the study and back to her bedroom. Trevor is still sound asleep, and she reclaims her spot in the middle, between the vampire hunter and the vampire's son. 

***

However much Sypha might want to, this once, they can't spend all day in bed. All three of them are too energetic for that, and so when she wakes again, Alucard is still nestled against her side, but now Trevor is gone. She sighs, worrying that he's fled as well, that she'll have to put out another metaphorical fire, and also cursing herself for throwing her let in with not only one but two overgrown men-children. 

Again, she extricates herself from the bed with great care so as not to disturb her remaining bedfellow, and sets out in search for Trevor this time. Unlike Alucard, however, he's leaving her a rather obvious hint: just as soon as she's stepped out into the hallway, the smell of pork stew wafts up from the kitchen. Trevor has proven himself to be the most talented cook between the three of them – possibly because he's the only one who has ever had to feed himself. Sypha knows to cook, in theory, although she's never been fond of the task, and Alucard... well, he's proficient in many things and he can turn into a wolf, so there's that, but he's liable to set fire to the kitchen if left unsupervised. 

In said kitchen, Trevor is busy cutting up vegetables when Sypha saunters in and sits down on the wooden bench opposite of him. He looks up and smiles at her, and her worry dissipates a little. He doesn't look sad, haunted by worries or like he's harboring regrets. He's whistling under his breath as he works. 

“I woke up hungry,” he says and pops a piece of carrot into his mouth. “So I got up and got a stew started. Might be awhile before it's ready, though.” 

Sypha rests her chin on her folded hands and watches him cut up a rather large an unwieldy cabbage head next. “Last night was fun,” she says, by the way of testing him. “Wasn't it?” 

“Yes,” he says, calm and collected. “Very much.” 

“That wasn't your first time.” She squints at him, head cocked. When he looks up and quirks an eyebrow at her, as if to say, yeah, no shit, she adds, “With another man, I mean.” 

He grins in response, and she leans to kiss him. It has her climbing halfway onto the table, and he kisses back at first, but soon pulls back shoos at her. “You're distracting. If you stay here, the pork will be overdone by the time I have all the vegetables ready.” 

There's something endlessly funny about watching the great Trevor Belmont of the House Belmont, vampire hunter and monster slayer and all that, fuss over his cookery. Sypha hops off the bench. She narrows her eyes at him once more, though, to be sure. “Are you sure you're alright? Nothing to talk about or sort out?” 

Trevor shrugs his shoulders. “I couldn't believe it either, but... yeah. I'm good. Right this moment I feel really, really good.” 

“Me too,” Sypha replies. She means it, and just for the way Trevor looks at her then, she rounds the table to kiss him again. He bats and pushes at her, somewhat halfheartedly, what with having a knife in one hand and chunk of cabbage in the other, and she bursts out with laughter. 

That's when she hears footsteps approaching from the hallway, and she turns around in unison with Trevor. Alucard stares at them from the doorway, his long hair sticking up in funny directions. He blinks at them both, slow and still somewhat owlishly but with a small smile already playing on his lips, and it's true: 

In this very moment, Sypha is so happy her heart might overflow – and even happier for the knowledge that she isn't alone, that the two men in her life are feeling the same, each in their own way.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [dreamwidth](https://geckoholic.dreamwidth.org/), [tumblr](http://lostemotion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/spacenerdz).


End file.
